Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
"Aliens" (often referred to as "X-Rays" by the soldiers) is the Human term used to collectively designate the extraterrestrial enemy force that invades Earth in 2015 under the direction of the Uber Ethereal. They are the main enemies in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Alien types * Sectoid - light infantry ** Sectoid Commander - psionic * Thin Man - infiltrator and light infantry * Outsider - ship guardian and communication expert * Floater - aerial light cavalry ** Heavy Floater - aerial heavy cavalry * Cyberdisc - small hovering vehicle/cybernetic organism * Drone - support and repair robot * Muton - heavy infantry ** Muton Elite - elite heavy infantry, bodyguard ** Berserker - melee heavy infantry * Chryssalid - terror troops ** Zombie - a Human infected with a Hatchling ** Chryssalid Hatchling - freshly spawned yet fully functional Chryssalid * Sectopod - heavy assault robot * Ethereal - psionic leader ** Uber Ethereal - supreme leader XCOM: Enemy Within This expansion adds two new aliens types: *Mechtoid - a Sectoid mech unit *Seeker - Disruptive stealth unit Technology The aliens' technology initially outstrips anything available on Earth, including XCOM's in-house development; however, the technology gap is bridged quickly as XCOM's operations yield captured artifacts of increasing sophistication. Small arms The aliens rely on several variants of plasma weaponry ranging from the wrist-mounted Sectoid pistols to the Elite Muton's massive plasma cannons. These variations boil down to the same four basic weapons of increasing power and size: * Plasma Pistol * Light Plasma Rifle * Plasma Rifle * Heavy Plasma However, the aliens lack specialist weaponry for either long-range marksmanship or close-range assault, although they have the ability to produce it, as proven by XCOM's rapid development of the Plasma Sniper Rifle and Alloy Cannon designs. For additional assault firepower, elite alien troops use Alien Grenades, which are more powerful than their Human equivalent, yet have the same blast radius. All alien small arms are set to self-destruct after their user's death, although they may leave behind Weapon Fragments which can provide basic insight into the technology. Melee weaponry Berserkers possess wrist-mounted blades for extra damage, although the creatures themselves are dangerous enough. Chryssalids are living weapons themselves, using their targets to implant their eggs, or ripping them to shreds, all while causing poisoning. Ground vehicles and robots The aliens have never been observed using manned ground vehicles. The Cyberdisc is questionably a living creature encased in a thickly-armored transforming shell, equipped with an anti-grav unit and armed with a deadly cannon. Ironically, they also lob standard-issue grenades via centrifugal force. A simpler yet tougher and more powerful (and psionically controlled) vehicle is the Sectopod, which has a powerful primary weapon and a back-mounted defensive plasma gun. Another example of the alien technology is the Drone, which can repair larger machinery and is not fundamentally different from Human robotics. Psychoactive technology This area remains poorly investigated. However, it is known that some alien devices are designed to be interfaced with by psionics such as Sectoid Commanders or Ethereals. * Hyperwave Beacon * Ethereal Device Aircraft and spacecraft The aliens' access to superior hull materials and advanced subsystems such as Elerium-based Power Sources and sophisticated Flight Computers gives them colossal advantage in aerial power. XCOM Raven interceptors cannot maintain prolonged contact, even without considering the UFO's armaments. All identified UFO types are larger than XCOM interceptors. Known UFO Types * Small Scout * Large Scout * Abductor * Supply Barge * Battleship * Temple Ship Weaponry Alien ships appear to use their equivalents of XCOM-issue Plasma Cannons, whereas the Battleship carries the mighty Fusion Lance, which is significantly more dangerous than its miniaturized XCOM derivatives. Agenda It appears that the Uber Ethereal wants to subjugate the Human species while acquiring some of the finest, most psionically-gifted specimens. Strategy To carry this out, the aliens begin space-borne intrusions on Earth rather than an all-out apocalyptic assault, initially aiming to abduct random civilians to carry out basic experiments. After the XCOM response becomes tangible, the force begins conducting overt "Terror Missions" in populated areas as well as relying on various other means of raising worldwide panic that seems to aim to undermine support to XCOM. However, the Ethereals kept leaving clues that finally brought the most able, most psionically-gifted human onto their capital ship. Stat Comparison Stats based on Normal Difficulty: Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Characters (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)